New life
by Madde0906
Summary: Olivia leave new york 5 years ago never once want to come back but now she does when elliot is shot and could dead, she has 2 kids and 1 on the way with having a husband.
1. Chapter1

Elliot stabler was shot and in the hospital in the wait room was Donald Cragen and Elizabeth Donnelly, John munch , Alexandra Cabot, Odafin Tutuola, Melinda Warner, Chester lake and also Casey Novak, George huang, Ruben morales, Ryan O'halloran, Ed Tucker and Lena petrovsky also Trevor Langan and Dean Porter, Dana Lewis.

They are wait for five hours and no one said word, and then fin ask who going to call Olivia?

I will said Cragen

Donald got his iPhone out call Olivia it ring twice when she pick up she answers "Benson"

Donald said: it don they been a accident Elliot been shot and he in surgery (everyone look at the Captain).

Olivia ask if he going to be ok?

I don't known said Cragen

What hospital? Said Olivia

Mercy hospital said Donald

I will be there in 24 hours said Olivia Ok and hang up said Cragen

Everyone look at him and Donald said: she will be here soon and everyone said ok.


	2. Chapter2

Olivia was packing her bags and her kids Noah stabler Goodwin and Selena stabler Goodwin she goodbye to her husband Max Goodwin I be back soon and I love you max said Olivia, Max said love you too and come back for our baby girl (Olivia is 10 week pregnant).

She went to the airport and fly to New York, she took a taxi to the hospital, that when she saw everyone they saw her with two 4 years kids a boy and girl, Liz asked who are these Noah Goodwin and Selena Goodwin (they both look like Olivia and Elliot), that when they saw a doctor and the doctor ask if there was Olivia Benson here?

Yes that me said Olivia, you are Mr Stabler next of kin said the doctor.

Yes miss, how is he said Olivia the doctor said he is going to be ok, can we see him said Olivia, of course he in room 214 one person at a time said the doctor

how about you go first said Donald

can you watch these two for me said Olivia

Olivia walked in Elliot room, she watched him sleeping his chest going up and down, she thought to herself why am I you next of kin I thought Kathy is.

Elliot started to wake up, Elliot saw her Elliot said where am, Olivia said you are in the hospital why said Elliot. You was shot said Olivia


	3. Chapter3

Do you remember said Olivia

No said Elliot

Elliot I known you don't known why I am here because I have same to tell you there are two people I want you to meet and I am going to go get them said Olivia

Olivia went to get Noah and Selena and went to Elliot room these are you son and daughter Noah stabler-Goodwin and Selena stabler-Goodwin

When? said Elliot

5 years ago when I left New York said Olivia

Why now? Asked Elliot

Because they need to know their real dad and that you said Olivia

I don't know to be mad or glad said Elliot

Why are they last name Goodwin? Asked Elliot

Because I have husband his name is max Goodwin said Olivia

You are married! said Elliot

Yes Elliot

I have to check in my hotel so I will be back soon said Olivia

The kids can stay with me till you come back if that ok with you so we can talk to each other said Elliot

That fine said Olivia and left the room.


	4. Chapter4

Olivia went to the hotel and check in.

She walk in check in at the desk and worker said how can I help you?

Check in said Olivia

Name please said the worker

Goodwin said Olivia

Room 506 and you are stay for a week is that right said the worker

Yes said Olivia

Here you are said the worker

Olivia went to her room and shower and got dress also order room service then she sleep 3 hours and then she went back to the hospital.

At the hospital Olivia walk to Elliot room and sees Elliot and Noah also Selena sleeping in the hospital bed she left the room and went to the cafeteria and order a tea and she sat down and got her computer out started doing her work for the FBI and that is when her phone rang answered her phone and said benson

This is FBI agent bell we have a case for you here in New York if you like to take a look at said bell

Sure send me the details for the case I will take a look at it said Olivia

I will send the details now and hang up said bell

Olivia wait a minute and the case came in she look at it before look at what time it was 1:00 pm Olivia got up and pack her stuff up in her bag and went to Elliot room and she walked in and found them awake

Hey said elliot

Hey said Olivia

How was Noah and Selena said Olivia

They was great remind me of Elizabeth and Richard said Olivia

Yeah said Olivia

You took a long time said Elliot

I came when you guys was sleeping I didn't want to wake you so I went to the cafeteria said Olivia

You had the hospital food here said Elliot

No I had a tea said Olivia

No coffee said Elliot

Can't have coffee said Olivia

That right you pregnant I forgot said Elliot

Yeah it fine Elliot said Olivia


End file.
